The present invention relates to a water level adjustment device and more particularly pertains to automatically adding water to or removing water from a swimming pool when it falls below or rises above a predetermined level.
The use of water level control devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, water level control devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting water levels are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,405 to Tams; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,530 to Snyder; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,038 to Gibbs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a water level adjustment device for automatically adding water to a swimming pool when it falls below or rises above a predetermined level.
In this respect, the water level adjustment device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically adding water to a swimming pool when it falls below a predetermined level or removing water once it rises above a predetermined level.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved water level adjustment device which can be used for automatically adding or removing water to a swimming pool when it falls below or rises above a predetermined level. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.